Five Animals
by Sariasprincy
Summary: A night meant to be of romance and fun ended in blood and broken glass. ItaSaku. AU.


**(A/N: This idea came to me and it wouldn't go away. It didn't take me too long to write, but I read over it at least six times so I'm going to be mad if there's an error....and if you find one please, PLEASE do not point it out to me. That will only make me mad. Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto and other characters!)**

* * *

**Five Animals  
Theme number 12: Blood**

Sakura awoke to the feeling of soft lips on her cheek. She groaned lightly and cracked her eyes open to find her husband of four years leaning over her fully dressed in his officer's uniform. Slowly, she rolled over onto her back and smiled up at him. "Leaving already, Itachi?"

He sat on the edge of the bed and smirked in reply. "You are the one who should have left already."

Confused, Sakura looked at the clock and realized it was already eight in the morning. She groaned. "Oh shit. Tsunade's going to kill me."

She made to sit up and get dressed, but Itachi pushed her back down and shook his head once. "She called earlier. She asked me to tell you you're not expected in until noon."

Sakura looked at him in confusion. "Why?"

Itachi gave a huff of amusement and shook his head. "Do you not recall what time you came home last night?"

She paused as she thought. Realization dawned on her when she remembered not crawling into bed until a little past midnight. Then she huffed and relaxed back into their king sized bed. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she asked rhetorically.

Sakura closed her eyes and willed herself to go back to sleep, but opened them again when she remembered Itachi had probably wanted something. He was still sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her with soft eyes. His expression was calm and collected, the complete opposite to the face he wore while working.

Sakura had only seen his work face a few times and even then it was only quick glimpses. His co-workers had told her he was the most frightening and intimidating person they'd ever seen and how she'd managed to marry a man like him they'd no idea, but she'd smiled at them and laughed it off. It's not like he'd ever used that expression with her. Itachi was always sweet and warm with her and she'd never know him to be anything but. Well except for the few times when she got mad at him; then he was amused, which only resulted in making her angrier. Other than that, she was more than satisfied with him.

"I have to go," Itachi finally murmured, kissing her brow.

She smiled. "Don't work too late."

He cast a meaningful glance at her as he stood. "Do not forget we have plans tonight."

There was no way she would forget about tonight. They had been planning this night for weeks. With Sakura being the head of the Neurology Department at Tokyo University Hospital and Itachi the Chief of Police, it took a lot of advanced planning for the two to have one night together. Itachi had set up reservations at their favorite restaurant three weeks ago just to be sure everything would be perfect for tonight.

The smile on Sakura's face slowly faded into a smirk as he walked towards the door. "You know, I don't think I'll be able to wait for tonight if you keep looking that sexy in your uniform."

Sakura watched as Itachi froze in the doorway. Her smirk widened as he half-turned back to her and sent her a look that told her if she didn't watch her mouth she'd get what she asked for and end up really being late for work.

Just for kicks she added a wink before he disappeared out the door. Sakura waited for the quiet click of the front door before she got up and to get ready for the day. A couple of hours of overtime at the hospital had really worn her out, but a quick breakfast and a long, hot shower would fix that.

* * *

By the time Sakura stepped out of her last surgery she was more than ready to be off to dinner with Itachi. She needed this break more than anything and she was definitely going to take advantage of it.

"Good night, Dr. Haruno," a nurse said.

Sakura held the door for the changing rooms as a nurse she knew by the name of Mai walked out. "Night," she smiled cheerfully, her mood incredibly bright as she anticipated her evening.

The nurse paused and sent her a knowing glance, having worked with the doctor long enough to know what tonight meant. She smiled at Sakura and nodded before she strolled out into the unusually calm hallway.

Sakura walked into the changing room and pulled off her lab coat, realizing she was the only one inside. A small sigh of relief escaped her lips at the silence that meant her ears.

It wasn't that she didn't like talking to her co-workers. It was the fact they didn't seem to understand that she was tired or extremely busy and couldn't stay to talk and, with Sakura being naturally a kind person, she could never find the heart to interrupt them to tell them she needed to be on her way. The silence was just…well she supposed it was welcoming.

With a soft sigh, Sakura hung up her lab coat in her locker and pulled her wedding ring out of the pocket. She stared at the shining diamond planted firmly on a silver band. It wasn't anything massive or huge. To be honest, it was fairly plain and simple; it was perfect.

Carefully she slipped the piece of jewelry back onto her ring finger, having taken it off for her surgery; she never wore it during an operation. If something ever happened to it she didn't know what she would do. It was her main reminder of Itachi. When she worked late, she could just look at it and feel better, knowing he would be there when she finally dragged her overworked body into bed.

With another sigh, Sakura placed her pager into the back pocket of her jeans and grabbed her phone before she shut her locker and walked out into the hallway. She flipped her phone open and began checking her messages as she automatically made her way towards the employees' parking lot.

"Night, Sakura."

The young doctor looked up from her phone to see a familiar figure was handing a file into the nurses' station. "Good night, Shizune," Sakura smiled. "Will you remind Tsunade for me I've taken tomorrow off?"

The dark-haired woman returned her smile. "Of course. You need the rest." She paused. "You're starting to look like you have CFS."

Sakura glared in response. "I do not have Chronic Fatigue Syndrome."

Shizune laughed. "Irritability is a symptom."

Sakura walked to the front desk and signed herself out for the day before she turned to her long-time friend with a scowl. "No, it's not."

"Here, Dr. Shizune," a nurse murmured quietly. She looked afraid to interrupt the two.

The dark-haired woman looked over and took the file from the shy nurse before she opened it and read its contents. "True," the woman agreed, "but emotional liability is."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked slowly.

Shizune closed the file and laughed. "Nothing." Shaking her head she looked at the front doors expectantly. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for a date or something?"

As if on cue, Sakura's phone vibrated. She glanced down and found Itachi had sent her a text message asking where she was. She replied with "leaving work" before she returned to Shizune.

The woman was leaning against the counter smirking and Sakura sent her a playful warning glare. "Don't think we're done with this conversation."

Shizune waved her off. "Go away, Sakura. Tell Itachi-san I said hi." Then she turned and disappeared down the hallways of the hospital.

Silently, Sakura watched her retreating form disappear before she too turned and headed in the opposite direction of her colleague towards the staff the parking lot. She immediately spotted her red Camry among the rows and walked towards it with a small bounce in her step.

Sakura unlocked her car with her remote key before she climbed into the driver's seat and closed the door. She placed her phone in the cup holder and turned on her lights, seeing as the sun was already half-way below the horizon, before she started the engine and began backing out.

A loud siren echoed through the night sky and Sakura touched her breaks again when an ambulance raced into the lot. She waited for it to pass before she backed out once more and headed in the direction of home.

The radio was the only noise in the car as Sakura drove home. The soft singing of a male voice sounded quietly from the speakers, but it turned into background noise when she began thinking about tonight. Thinking of just her and Itachi alone made a smile come to her face. She couldn't remember being so excited in her life, excluding the day of her wedding.

Just the thought made Sakura look down at her phone to be sure she didn't miss a message from her husband. She glanced at the road to be sure the light coming up was still green before she looked at her phone to see she had no messages or missed calls.

With a soft sigh, she dropped it back into the cup holder and turned her attention back to the road a few seconds before a horn went off. Sakura's eyes snapped to her right to see a car had run their light and was headed straight towards her. Her breath caught and before she could even scream the car hit her.

Glass shattered and the screeching of tires mixed with the sharp sound of metal on metal as the cars collided. Disorientation hit Sakura when her car rolled over onto its back and a sharp pain erupted in her skull as her head hit the window before she was shoved into oncoming traffic.

Somewhere in the distance she heard someone scream and a set of headlights blinded her before everything faded into a faint grayish-black.

* * *

When Itachi heard his phone vibrate he immediately picked it up, expecting to see Sakura's name on the caller ID, but stopped when he saw it was instead Captain Mazuka, his second in command. He stared at it for a long moment as he sat at a red light, deciding whether or not he should answer it.

His officers knew he was taking the rest of tonight and tomorrow off and shouldn't be bothered unless it was absolutely top priority. Itachi's mind was already running through their consequences if it wasn't important and came to the conclusion of apprentice duty as he opened his phone.

"This better be important," he answered curtly.

"Sir," Captain Mazuka said. "A four-car pileup has been reported in the intersection of Main and Thirty-Second Street."

Itachi paused. "I hope this is not why you called."

"No, sir," he said in an even voice. "A red Camry was involved in the accident. License plate number 982-UIS registered to an Uchiha-."

_Sakura._

Itachi hung up the phone before his second in command could finish his sentence and he gunned it when the light changed. He dodged through the rush hour traffic and took the back roads, knowing he would come to the intersection faster.

Red and blue lights lit up the night on Main Street as he drew closer. Quickly Itachi parked his car next to the other police vehicles before he climbed out and flashed his badge to get passed the police tape and spectators. The sight that met his eyes made his blood run cold and he stopped at the sight before him.

Broken glass and pieces of metal were everywhere.

A dark Mazda had rear-ended a blue Ford truck while a gray Saturn was lined up parallel with an extremely familiar car: Sakura's red Camry. It wasn't even the fact her car looked almost unrecognizable and completely un-repairable that had Itachi's heart in his throat. It was because the front was totaled and the passenger's side was smashed in and, to add to the large list of damage, it was also upside down.

He needed to find out whoever had gotten Sakura out and reward them for a job well done. It looked almost impossible to reach her with her front being blocked by the truck and the driver's side barricaded by the Saturn. Itachi focused his attention on the passenger side and realized it was completely smashed in. Yes, someone definitely deserved a reward.

"Where's Sakura?" Itachi asked as Captain Mazuka jogged up to him. He needed to see how she was doing before the paramedics took her to the hospital and he congratulated her rescuer.

Captain Mazuka stared at his superior and paused. "We have not located her yet."

Itachi's whole body tensed before his eyes flashed dangerously and he turned to his captain sharply. "Explain."

For the first time in years, Mazuka shifted uncomfortably under his superior's gaze and began explaining slowly. "Kuga Kenji is the driver of the Saturn. He was drunk with a .11 alcohol level and ran a red light, hitting the Camry's passenger side door. It flipped over and landed in oncoming traffic where a" – he paused – "Nagai Aoi directly hit the front." Mazuka pointed to the truck.

Itachi examined the scene. "And the Mazda?"

"Followed too closely."

The Uchiha didn't reply as he walked away towards the accident, searching for any way into Sakura's car. He called out for her, but was answered with silence. Itachi pulled out his phone and dialed Sakura's number, but it went straight to voicemail. Frustrated he snapped his phone closed and shoved it into his pocket.

"Sir?" Captain Mazuka called.

Itachi didn't look at him. These cars were way too totaled to be able to move. They would have to be towed out. Though if Sakura was injured that could be dangerous.

"How should we proceed?"

Itachi felt his temper flare at his sudden worry and frustration and he turned to look at his second in command with a dangerous glare. "I do not give a damn if you have to get ten mechanics to take these cars apart piece by piece. Get – her – out."

His captain nodded quickly. "R-right away, sir!"

* * *

Sakura wasn't sure how long she had been unconscious, but she knew it had been at least a few minutes when she realized she could hear shouts and sirens in the distance. The police sirens became louder as the cars reached the scene and she vaguely made out the screeching of tires and barks of orders, but she couldn't tell what they were saying.

The smell of burnt rubber and smoke reached her nose and when Sakura cracked her eyes open she looked around in confusion. She wasn't sitting in her seat; she was lying on the ceiling of her car. A faint memory of unbuckling her seat belt and falling out of it swam to the front of her foggy mind, but it was so distant it seemed more like an old dream than anything else.

Aches and pains throbbed through her body and she slowly moved her hands closer to her body to sit up, but more pain met her actions. Immediately she stopped and felt something wet and stick run down the side of her face. Carefully she touched her hand to her forehead and flinched as a painful throb pounded in the front of her mind fiercely. She quickly pulled her fingers away and stared at them when she saw they were covered in crimson blood.

From always being surrounded by blood in her job she didn't think much on it, but she froze when she saw a shard of glass had embedded itself into her right forearm. She reached out her good hand to see how far in it was, but stopped when her head throbbed painfully and her vision suddenly doubled. She snapped her eyes shut and groaned softly only to hold her breath when her lungs stretched painfully; the shock of the accident had left her lungs weak.

Carefully she relaxed on the glass and metal as she waited for the wave of pain to pass.

What happened?

As the pain ebbed, Sakura opened her eyes again and glanced around. She knew her car was upside down, but she couldn't see out any of the windows. The driver's side window was blocked by the tire of another car while the passenger window was completely damaged and destroyed, leaving only a small opening. The windshield was completely smashed and obstructed by a set of headlights that looked big enough to be a truck.

Then it hit her.

She remembered everything in vivid detail: the car that ran the light, her car flipping over, the truck that collided with her, the screams, the screeching of tires, everything.

Suddenly Sakura became claustrophobic. She wanted – no, needed – to get out of here.

She looked around, but everything was dark. All she could see was the inside of her car. The voices of officers and on-lookers were suddenly very loud. She could clearly make out the barks of orders and the demands of medics as they tended to injuries.

Then she heard it; the voice that she had never found so relieving before now.

_Itachi._

But there was something off about the way it sounded. It was even and collected like usual, but under the calm voice she heard him use with his co-workers was an uncharacteristic undertone. It sounded stressed and worried and maybe even scared?

"I do not give a damn if you have to get ten mechanics to take these cars apart piece by piece. Get – her – out," he said in a rough voice.

"R-right away, sir!" an officer trembled.

Sakura slowly glanced around and found her the back was the only window not blocked. The glass was still relatively undamaged, but she knew the large crack could be broken with enough force.

With a deep breath, Sakura began pulling herself towards the back of her car. She ignored the pain her body screamed at her and cringed mentally when she felt her jeans stick wetly to her legs in places. She could clearly feel a piece of glass in her thigh, but she didn't look at it; the warm wetness around it was enough to tell her once the adrenaline wore off it would be killing her.

As Sakura crawled through her car, glass cut and scrapped her already sore hands and dug into her knees as she dragged herself on her stomach with her good arm.

By the time Sakura made it to the back of her car, she was panting slightly from the exertion of her already tired and sore lungs. A small sigh of relief escaped her lips and she touched her good hand to the glass only to curse silently when she realized the window was thicker than she originally thought and would take more force than she expected.

When Sakura caught her breath, she looked out the window and made out uniformed officers and medics running around through the slightly cracked glass, trying to help the injured and secure the scene. A few people were calling her name and she spotted Itachi as one of the officers searching for her.

Sakura's heart throbbed in apology when she saw the worry etched into his face. It was extremely minuscule, but she saw it. She wanted so bad to reach out to reassure him she was okay, but the glass was still keeping them separated.

It was then she realized he was still dressed in his uniform and Sakura presumed he had been on his way home when he got the call.

She opened her mouth to call to him, but silence escaped her lips. It took her a moment to realize the trauma of her lungs left her voice weak and quiet. Sakura took a deep breath and covered her face with her bad arm before she hit her back window along the crack hard enough to shatter the glass.

Pain erupted in her arm and she let out a small moan of pain, her chest responded in a painful tightening, as a few pieces of glass cut her already sore hand, but she knew nothing was sprained or broken. Her muscles were just screaming in protest from the strain of the accident.

"Sakura!" she heard someone call as she tried to climb out.

Sakura let her tense muscles relax as the adrenaline wore off and she tried to pick herself up off the broken window, but her body screamed in protest. The glass wounds in her arms and legs began prickling painfully and with a tired sigh she let herself rest on the ground until someone could help her.

A few seconds passed before she felt arms wrap around her ribcage and gently drag her out of the wreckage. "I've got you," a familiar voice whispered.

Sakura felt herself get pulled against a strong chest and she looked up to find herself staring into the eyes of Itachi. His expression was worried and she could tell he was straining himself from hugging her against him tightly so he didn't accidentally jar any injuries she could potentially have.

With a soft sigh, she leaned against the rough fabric of his uniform tiredly and let herself fall into a half-awake state. The only thing she was now aware of was his heat and masculine scent.

"Itachi," she murmured, "sorry for ruining our night."

"Do not worry about that," he replied, supporting her head with his strong shoulder.

Sakura smiled when she could almost see how strange the scene must look to outsiders right now: Uchiha Itachi, Chief of Police, one of the most powerful men in Japan, sitting on the ground, hugging a bloody and cut up Uchiha Sakura, the head of the Neurology Department at Tokyo University Hospital, at a car accident – and, from the looks, a multi-car pileup – in the middle of an intersection. Quite a sight to behold, she presumed.

"Shizune says hi," she suddenly murmured.

Itachi kissed her cheek softly. "I will be sure to return her greeting when we see her shortly."

As if on cue, an officer walked up to them. "Chief-sama," they said, "ETA for the next ambulance is about two minutes."

Itachi didn't reply, but the officer quickly left, knowing he was dismissed. Sakura inhaled Itachi's scent deeply before she let it out. He stroked her hair a few times before his hand trailed down her neck to cup her cheek. "Don't fall asleep, Sakura."

"I'm not," she replied, cracking her eyes open to look up at the love of her life.

Her heartstrings pulled painfully, giving her some relief from her physical pain, when she saw his eyes were still slightly narrowed in worry. His calm onyx eyes were no longer soft, but instead hard in concern. She saw him pierce his lips together before he bent down and kissed her forehead softly, careful to avoid her head injury.

"Are you alright?" he murmured.

Sakura closed her eyes again and rested her hand on his thigh encouragingly. Her arms and legs were throbbing painfully as the pieces of glass in her skin called for attention.

"Apart from some cuts and bruises, I'm fine," she lied.

"What about your head injury?"

Sakura looked up at Itachi in confusion at his serious concern when she was obviously alright, but a sudden understanding hit her. It dawned on her like dew dissolving in the morning sun.

She glanced at the wreckage of the accident and realized she was extremely lucky. It could have – should have – seriously injured or killed her. After all, she had hit an oncoming truck dead-on upside-down. A few cuts and bruises shouldn't be what she escaped with. She should have a broken neck or at least a broken bone. Itachi had probably felt his heart stop when he saw her car in its current condition. Not to mention the glass in her thigh and arm were probably fairly concerning.

Sakura glanced down at her leg and tensed slightly when she saw the shard that had pierced itself through her jeans and skin. It was shining around the edges from the red and blue police lights and she could clearly see the smeared blood on it.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura forced her body to relax and concentrate on Itachi instead. She focused her mind on his question and pierced her lips together in thought. She hadn't really thought about her head injury since she felt the blood earlier. There was definitely no brain damage or fractures, but she could have a slight concussion; she had no idea.

"Name five animals," she said softly.

Sakura watched Itachi's expression change from one of concern to one that made her feel like she was an annoying child. She in turn replied with a look that told him to just do it.

"Lion, monkey, fish, bird, weasel," he murmured.

"Lion, monkey…weasel…" – she pause; she couldn't remember – "and a concussion," she finished lamely.

A small silence fell between them as Sakura heard the ambulance sirens get louder. She glanced around at the mess of cars and found her eyes landing of the fourth car she hadn't noticed before.

"What happened?"

Itachi ran a hand through her hair and she felt his grip around her tighten slightly. "You were hit by a drunk driver. He pushed you into oncoming traffic where a truck hit you."

Sakura's eyes were still fixed on the Mazda. "What about the fourth car?"

"Followed too close," he replied.

"Hmm," Sakura replied as she closed her eyes.

"Don't fall asleep," he repeated quietly.

Sakura smiled slightly. "I'm not."

"Chief-sama," an officer said, "the medics need to get Uchiha Sakura to the hospital."

Sakura cracked her eyes open as Itachi began pulling away to allow the paramedics to do their job and she quickly grabbed his hand and refused to let go. He didn't protest and continued to hold her hand even as the paramedics strapped her onto the stretcher and began rolling her towards the ambulance.

As they began lifting her into the back of the emergency vehicle Sakura tightened her grip when Itachi began pulling away. "Don't leave me," she murmured.

The paramedics paused and waited for Itachi's response. He stared at Sakura for a long moment before he turned. "Captain Mazuka!"

A man immediately ran up to him and bowed. "Yes, sir?"

"You are the senior officer on the scene," he informed.

The dark-haired male stared at him in confusion. "Sir?"

"You are in charge." He paused and glanced at Sakura, giving her a reassuring look, before turning back to his subordinate. "I need to leave for a family emergency."

Understanding dawned on the man's face and he nodded. "Yes sir."

Then Itachi turned back to Sakura and climbed into the back of the ambulance with her. She smiled at him and tightened her grasp on his hand in thanks as the medics began checking her vitals.

'_Thank you for staying,'_ she mouth to him.

He gave her hand a squeeze as she closed her eyes and rested back against the make-shift bed.

A smile came to her face as a sudden thought came to her mind. "You know, I wonder what the papers are going to say about us sitting in the middle of the accident tomorrow."

She faintly heard a paramedic chuckle under their breath as Itachi gave a small frown of annoyance.

'_Note to self: get tomorrow's paper,'_ she thought.

The paramedics climbed out of the back of the ambulance and returned to the front seats to drive as Sakura closed her eyes. She smiled at the feeling of Itachi's thumb rubbing circles on her hand. It was soothing. It gave her something to concentrate on.

"Lion, monkey, fish, bird, weasel," she suddenly said.

Itachi's finger froze for a moment before he grabbed Sakura's hand in both of his and brushed his lips against her knuckles, ignoring the blood. She opened her eyes and looked at him, a comforting smile on her face and he returned it with a small lift in the corner of his mouth.

"I love you," he murmured.

Her smile widened. "I love you too."

_Weasel.

* * *

_**(A/N: Wasn't it cute? I thought it was. This idea actually came to me when reading Twilight a few months back and I wanted to write it, but I have no idea if I should make it Twilight or Naruto. So I finally decided today when a shot of inspiration hit me. **

**This is probably my favorite one-shot I've ever written. Right up there with Punk'd.**

**Please review! I want to know if you loved it as much as me!**

**Thank you, loves!)**


End file.
